Super Metroid
by Tojuniorproductions
Summary: Samus receives a distress signal meeting an old foe… Join Samus on her hunt for revenge against her mortal enemy!


I know many people have probably made novels based off of Super Metroid but I will try to make mine unique… We are doomed :P

* * *

A gunship with an orange hull adorned with green lights flew speedily across the cosmos, in it a humanoid adorning a power suit mostly light orange, the chest piece red, a glowing green arrow on her the right of her chest, upon her head a round helmet of red with a breathing apparatus on either side of her head, the visor lightly tinted green slightly revealing the face of a 27 year old woman and her right arm, a cannon. She clicked a button and began, "This is Samus Aran's personal log, I first battled the Metroids on planet Zebes. It was there that I foiled the plans of the Space Pirate leader Mother Brain to use the creatures to attack galactic civilizations… I next fought the Metroids on their homer world, SR388. I completely eradicated them except for a larva, which after hatching followed me like a confused child…" She chuckled before clearing her throat and continuing, "I personally delivered it to the galactic research station at Ceres so scientists could study its energy producing qualities… The scientists' findings were astounding! They discovered that the powers of the Metroid might be harnessed for the good of civilization! Satisfied that all was well, I left the station to seek a new bounty to hunt. But, I had hardly gone beyond the asteroid belt when I picked up a distress signal! Ceres station is under attack… And I am en route!"

The gunship sped towards Space Station SM94 which was massive it had many docking stations however Samus was aiming towards the docking station atop, one not intended to be used. She brought up the landing gear and gently descended toward the station. Exiting the ship from atop she walked towards an entry hatch 7 meters from where she landed and entered SM94. There was a stairwell descending towards the babe's testing area with many panels of the wall that appeared to have been torn however all Samus noticed were the corpses and the blood. After going through a few hallways she found herself in the testing room the first thing she saw the baby's capsule was no longer in its casing and the corpses incinerated and covered in blood. Samus staggered before going through another hallway into an empty storage room where she saw the baby in its capsule Samus just stood there and said, "Something isn't right here."

Suddenly, Samus got the wind knocked out of her by a thick, boney object! She was sent flying into a wall as blood flowed from her mouth and she was desperately gasping for air. But a few feet away from her stood a massive beast now holding the infant. The creature was and odd grey color it's entire body was boney, its maw was long and thin, it moved its tail prepared to strike again and its massive wings were prepared to take flight. Samus looked at the beast and was sent into a rage filled fury she screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! PIECE OF SHIT I HOPE TO SEE YOU BURN IN HELL!" The beast smiled at the knowledge it had angered her he then spoke his voice cold, " Ah Samus so you do remember me… You aren't still angered about what happened to your whore of a mother are you?" The beast chuckled however Samus was not amused, "What, the, fuck, did you just say Ridley?" Ridley smirked and coldly stated, "Your whore of a mother…" Samus then poured all of her rage into blasting Ridley with all she had. Ridley roared not in pain but in shock he then opened his mouth allowing fire to jettison forth. Samus stood her ground completely ignoring the fact that her armor's energy was at its halfway mark, she charged her weapon and let a red beam blast towards the one she hated most as she screamed, "DIE YOU FUCKING CUNT I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" Ridley lunged while Samus was blinded by the laser, he clawed at her for 5 minutes before looking her in the eye and stating, "While I wish I could make you suffer more… I have other matters to attend to farewell."

He took flight tearing apart the door as he left a monotonous voice boomed, "Self destruct sequence initialized. This station shall be obliterated in 1 minute." Samus shakily got to her a feet and made her way towards her ship. It took her 20 of her 60 seconds to get to the room with the stairwell however fate had decreed otherwise. The stairwell was now nothing more than a molten lump of steel Samus looked towards the panels and leaped up them. After ascending the panels she reached the elevator and took a leap of faith, she barely landed on it now having 15 seconds. She dashed towards her ship taking off as fast she could when suddenly, the station bean to implode she was going as fast as the ship could. The blast seemed to be reaching for Samus' ship however luck had favored her for once and the blast stopped short of her ship. Samus slumped back in her chair panting when a button began flashing she pressed it as a man's voice came from a speaker, "Samus it is Adam we just found out about Sm94's destruction… And your involvement." Samus then said, "Alright… I am headed to Zebes to retrieve the Metroid I am sending you the pay I expect." She punched in some numbers as Adam exclaimed, "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE 199,900 DOLLARS?! Um uh we can send in a federation deploy-" Samus interrupted, "I am already there and you better not try what you did last time… I am not interested." Adam said, "I thought you mi-" Samus again interrupted, "You thought wrong… I won't do it I see you as a friend maybe a family member… Not like that." Adam simply stated, "Understood…"  
Samus' ship descended through the atmosphere of Zebes before finally landing. Samus exited the vehicle leaping onto the floor as the acid rain poured she looked up and said, "Ridley, I am coming for you… And I won't forget…"


End file.
